Secrets
by horsegal523
Summary: Austin & Ally have feelings for each other. Ally's 19 and Austin's 19. This was my first A&A Auslly Fanfic just fixed up...A LOT so yeah.. the plot won't change and I can't really remember what happens LOL so anyway R&R Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

It was the cold winter of 2011 1 week till christmas. 19 year old Austin Moon came running into the Sonic Boom

"ALLY!ALLY!ALLY!" Austin yelled

19 year old Ally Dawson jumped up

"WHAT!? " Austin ran up and gave her a huge and lifted her off the ground then put her down.

"Guess what?" Austin said.

"What is it Austin? " Ally asked.

"let me guess you either heard our song on the radio or you just got a gig?" Austin just stared at her and smiled.

"No" he said in lauging a little.

"I was going to tell you that I...well actually I did get a gig at a birthday party of a really cute girl " Austin said.

Austin went up stairs into the practice.

Ally was writing in her book when she felt someone breathing on her neck. "D'AH!" Ally shouted.

A girl was standing right behind her reading what she was writing.

"um what are you doing you wern't reading what I was wrighting were you?" Ally asked alittle freaked out and worried.

"Um actually I was and b.t.w you write the dumbest things. I mean, really you have sloppy hand writing." The girl said.

"NO I DON'T I WENT TO CALLIGRAPHY CAMP! " Ally said in anger.

"Whatever. So you have a crush on that stupid singer Austin whatever his name is?" She asked.

"He's soo dumb I hate his music and like really who wrights his songs? a monkey? he's got no talent and there is no way you'll ever meet him " The girl continued.

Ally's eyes were filling with tears because she loved Austin and it was there music "His name is Austin Moon! And I write his songs! am I a monkey? No I didn't think so!" Ally said nearly in tears.

Ally stared to cry "and never call me or him that ever again " Ally said sobbing.

"whats going on?" Austin asked walking over to his best friend. "Ally? are you crying? whats wrong and who are you?" Austin asked with his arm around Ally pulling her to him.

"This girl said that you were stupid and that our music is stupid and she thought a monkey wrote it" Ally said sobbing on Austin's shoulder.

"is that true? why would you say that? " Austin asked the girl.

"Oh shut up I'm leaving this dump" The girl said with a snobby attitude.

"Ally are you okay ?" Austin asked pulling away from her with his hands on her shoulders.

"yes I'm ... I'm fine just ..." Ally didn't finish her sentence she just turned around and ran out of the store.

"no Ally wait" Austin tried to stop her but she was gone he grabbed his coat and ran after her .

It was poring down rain and Austin finally found Ally sitting on a bench by a statue.

"Ally, I finally found you " Austin said.

He looked at her.

Her face was streaked with make up "oh ..hi Austin"

"hey, are you okay?" Austin asked quiet but sweet concerned.

"yeah just cold and wet " Ally said shivering

"well here have my jacket" Austin said puting his jacket over her shoulders.

"come on lets get you inside before you catch a cold " Austin said helping Ally up and walking with her back to the sonic boom.

"here Ally I made you some Chicken soup 'cause I don't what you to be cold" Austin said putting the soup down on the coffe table.

"Thanks Austin" Ally said.

She started eating the soup.

Austin put a blanket over Ally when she finished the soup .

Austin sat down on the sofa and cut on the Tv and was watching it when he suddenly felt somthing on his shoulder. he looked over and saw Ally resting her head on his shoulder

"Austin?" Ally whisperd

"yes?" Austin asked quitly

"I-um-never mind" Ally responded

"what were you going to say" Austin asked in a nice gentle tone .

suddenly Ally jumped up and ran into the bathroom. she didn't feel so hot she felt nausous.

Austin jumped up to and ran to the bathroom door.

"Ally are you okay ?" Austin asked in concern. "Ally? "

"I'm fine, Austin I just-just-don't feel so-so good " Ally said quitly.

"Need medician? a tumbs?...what?" Austin asked very worried.

He waited for Ally's answer but then she didn't answer.

"Ally. ALLY!? Ally please answer me. please" austin grew more worried than ever.

"Ally? Ally? " Austin almost wanted to cry he was so worried that some thing had happend "Ally please? answer me" Austin had a tears running down his face.

Suddenly the door opend and Ally threw her arms around him knocking him to the ground.

Ally smilled at him and huged him they were both laying on the ground

"Austin, are you crying ?" Ally asked wiping a tear away "I was, until now " Austin said with a loving smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Partys & Problems

The next morning Trish and Dez walked in.

"...Dez I will smack those freckels right off your face if you don't shut up right now and-" Trish suddenly stoped and stared at Austin and ally asleep on the floor.

Ally's head was resting on his chest and he had his hand around her shoulder and her and was on his chest as well as her head.

"Awwwwwww how cute." Trish said with a smile.

Austin woke up at the sudden noise.

"what happend?" Austin asked.

"one second Ally tackeld me and the next i wake up and ally is asleep and you and Dez are over top of us." He said.

Then Ally woke up.

"huh wha- what's going on?" Ally looked around then layed her head back down on Austins chest.

"come on Ally wakey wakey" Ally didn't move. " rise and shine beautiful"

that last phrase got Ally's attention Ally smiled and huged him.

"Ah I see that woke you up I see. I need to use that more offen" Austin said with a laugh.

"So what you said wasn't true "Ally said sadly.

"No! No! Ally you are beautiful I was joking" Austin said.

Ally wanted to kiss Austin but she didn't but she did have the urge to kiss him.

ally got up off Austin and he stood up and helped Ally up.

When she got up she got very, very, dizzy and almost fell over.

Austin grabed her before she did.

"Ally! are you okay?" Austin asked in a worried tone.

"um y-yeah. I'm fine. I just got dizzy it could be from what happend last night"

Trish looked confused. "What happend last night?" Trish asked.

"well I got nausous and I-um-threw...up ... " Ally said.

"well come on we need to get ready for my concert " Austin said enthusiastically.

"Austin the concert is not until tonight at 8:00" Ally reminded Austin.

"Oh, right. I knew that" Austin said trying to cover up his mistake.

"haha sure. you did you keep telling yourself that buddy" Trish said laughing.

Ally was very tired and didn't want to move but she had to.

she went into the bathroom took a shower and went to work .

Austin and Ally were talking about the show and what he was going to sing.

"HEY IT'S AUSTIN MOON!" a girl with braces said with a smile as she ran up to him.

Ally just looked at the girl then a little girl who looked to be the age of 5 came running up after the girl and gave Austin a hug.

"O.M.G. I can't believe your coming to my bestfriends birthday party, she has the biggest crush on you" the girl said with a smile.

"I'm Ally Dawson" Ally said to the girl.

"O.M.G really you write Austin's songs for him right?" the girl asked.

"well, we wright them together" Ally said with a smile.

"Awesome. thats so nice. I'm Cassidy but you can call me Callie" Callie said with a smile.

"Um Ally please help I'm losing my balence" Austin said.

"Oh sorry 'bout my sister she's a fan too." callie said.

"it's okaayyyy" Austin said as he fell over.

Ally tried to catch him but she missed and he fell and hit her and they both fell to the ground.

"Austin! ow watch out" Ally said laughing.

she really did love him and she never wanted to be mad at him.

"Sorry Ally. you okay?" Austin asked helping her up.

When he helped her up they made eye contact and lost themselves in each others eyes.

They were just about to kiss when Callie waved her hand in front of there faces.

"Hello earth to Austin and Ally" Callie said.

"huh? oh um sorry austin " Ally said in a innocent tone.

Austin laughed.

Austin's POV

_"omigosh she's soo beautiful, if only I could tell I love" _I thought.

"I'll be right back" I said to Ally

I ran up to practice room and I knew i shouldn't have but I read her privite book

I sang the song in her book and I thought about her I knew I loved her.

Ally's POV

_"omigosh he's soooo cute if only I could tell him how much I love him._

_wait where's my book?" _I thought.

I suddenly heard Austin singing my song I ran up stairs and saw him reading my book and singing the lyrics of my song.

"Austin! what are you doing? why are you reading my book?" I asked.

"Ally, I'm sorry" Austin said in a I'm-sorry-please-forgive-me voice.

"No. it's okay. so what do you think?" I asked.

"Awesome! I love it!" Austin replied.

No ones POV

Austin came to pick up Ally at her house

"Ally, Austin's here to pick you up hurry down now" Mr. Dawson called to his daughter.

Ally was dressed in a beautiful strapless knee-cut white dress with black high heels and a black necklace that had a whistle on it like austin always wears.

Austin gave it to her.

She put her hair in a low pony tail she cruled the ends of her hair, and then she did her make up litely. she was ready.

When she came down Austin's jaw was practicly dropped at how beautiful she looked.

"H-hi Ally" he cleard his throat and they linked elbows

" lets go" Austin said to her.

at the concert Austin finished his part of the concert.

They had a game where who ever got caught in the spot light they had to sing on stage.

Ally got caught in the spot light "Um uh no no no I'm not singing" Ally said.

"Come on Ally I'll go with you if you want " Austin said.

Austin was pulling her to the stage

"no i'm not - Austin no don't no" She said.

"ummm uh" Ally didn't know what to do she had stage fright.

"Ally you can do it ... trust me " Austin whisperd.

"I just can't" Ally said running off stage crying 'cause people were laughing at her.

"No! Ally wait " Austin called after her.

Austin chased after her.

"Leave me alone " Ally said.

"No, Ally, I hate it when your upset I only want you to be happy" Austin said grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"Ally, look I'm sorry I made you go on stage I just thought you would have fun" Austin told her wiping a tear away.

"Austin I-" Ally was interupted by the birthday girl.

"Austin, is that thing going to sing or not?" she asked with attitude.

"Don't call me a 'thing' I'm a girl and no I'm not going to sing" Ally responed.

"Ally, calm down it's okay ig-" Austin got interupted by Ally.

"I am not going to calm down let me at her" Ally said.

"well maybe you will enjoy this " the girl said as she walked up to Austin

She kissed him.

Ally's mouth dropped open she wanted to cry

"Austin!, Why would you kiss her" Ally said her voice craked.

"Ally I- I didn't she-" Austin said sorta freaked out.

"Just...don't just- oh" Ally said crying.

Ally ran off.

"Ally! wait! no I-"but she was already gone "love you" he whisperd.

Austin chased after her and saw her run into a bathroom and he went in there after her she had locked her self in a stall.

he heard her crying.

"Ally? you okay?" Austin asked concerningly.

"Leave me alone, Austin, I'm never talking to you again" Ally responed while she cryed.

"but your talking to me now" Austin said in a joking way.

"Austin, go away did you forget this is the girls bathroom and i said i didn't want to talk to you" Ally said.

"okay but at least open the door so I can see you" Austin said.

Ally opend the door her once beautiful hair was a mess, her make up running, but, she was still wearing his necklace which made him happy.

he hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Ally, I didn't want to kiss her. she kissed me" Austin said as he held her in his arms.

She put her arms around him, crying "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you" Ally said squeezing him and just crying harder.

"Ally it's ok lets just get you home" Austin said walking Ally out of the ladies room.


	3. Chapter 3: Compliactions & Moody Ally's

Austin and Ally stoped and were talking to callie.

Ally didn't feel her necklace Austin got her being taken off. what they also didn't know was that callie was the distraction so that her best friend could steal the necklace.

They went home when Austin was dressed in his normal clothes but forgot to take off his tie but it was undone.

He suddenly heard a scream come form the bathroom Austin's eyes widend and jumped up.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked freaking out.

The door suddenly flung open hitting Austin right in the nose.

"AHH MY NOSE OW OW OW OWIE OH MY NOSE! "Austin shouted in pain hold his nose.

"Sorry, Austin, are you okay?" Ally asking in a freaking out but concerning tone.

"Yeah. I'm fine why did you scream?" Austin asked wiggling his nose his nose. **(A/N haha, wiggle LOL)**

"you know that whistle necklace you gave me?" Ally asked.

"Why what happen to it? you didn't lose it did you?" Austin asked slightly freaked out.

Ally felt bad 'cause she knew how much it ment to him he gave it to cause he trusted her to take care of it.

"Austin, I'm so sorry. I had it on for good luck it must have come off. I wear it all the time. I wore it to the party, I had it on when we were talking to callie but I mean, I- I-"

"Ally, calm down before you start to cry..._again_! I can tell you want to, come here" he said hugging her.

"Let's just go back to the party and look for our necklace" Austin said.

"Sure but i'm in sweats" Ally pointed out.

"it's okay" Austin said.

"well, I'm still going to dress up. I don't want to look like some old hag" Ally told him.

She dressed up in a pretty dress and he dressed back up into his clothes.

Ally walked out of the bathroom dress back in her old clothes the same way she was when he picked her up.

But she didn't feel right without his necklace she felt like she was forgting something.

They got to the party and there she was the birthday girl Samantha, wearing Austin's necklace well actually it was Ally's but Austin gave it to her but that's not the point. The point is she..

"Hey you stole my necklace" Ally said angrily.

"what this? No, Austin gave it to me" Samantha said to Ally.

"No he didn't he gave it to me and you stole it from me now give it back" Ally said.

she. was. ticked.

"fine here" Samantha said taking it off and throwing it.

It landed right next to the pool it almost fell in until Austin ran over and grabed it before it could.

"Look, he's mine you will never have him I will be the one he dances with in the slow dancing part of the party, he will have to pick between you and me"

Ally knew Austin would never pick Samantha but she also knew it was a one-in-a-million chance that he would pick her.

Austin came back over.

"Austin, it's the slow dancing portion of the party" Samantha said flirtatiously.

"good. to. know" Austin said like um-okay.

"you have to pick between me and this idiot right here but I know you'll pick me" Samantha said to Austin.

"um, I would rather dance with Ally then with you" Ally's face lit up like a christmas tree. " And you were mean to her and you stole my necklace. I'm not dancing with you I'm dancing with Ally" Austin said to Samantha.

Ally looked at him and smiled.

"Ally, may I have this dance?" Austin said bowing like the prince 'n' princess do in movies.

"why of course you may" Ally said with a playful smile.

"Oh, Ally, here turn around" Austin instructed.

"Okay" Ally said un-sure why he told her too.

He was putting his necklace on her.

"there, now let's dance" Austin said grabbing her hands.

They danced for one song then were on there way home.

They stoped by the flower cart and he bought her a flower. And then he went on walking.

they walked under ach-way but they didn't know they were under mistletoe until...

"So a-" Austin suddenly stop what he was saying then looked up they were standing under mistletoe.

"What ? whatt are you looki-oh " Ally tood there chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Austin leaned in to kiss her when Dallas saw Austin about to kiss Ally.

Ally's POV

_oh-my-gosh he is about to kiss me i can't believe it. no Ally stop you like Dallas. oh look here he comes now._

I closed my eyes.

No ones POV

Suddenly Dallas pushed Austin away from Ally.

"What? huh? Dallas?" Austin didn't excpect the what was going happen to him.

Dallas punched Austin right in the face knocking Austin out.

Ally gasped.

"OMIGOSH! AUSTIN!" Ally said in a frightend tone.

"Dallas why did you punch him?" Ally asked in anger.

"Because he was about to kiss you and your MY girl no that idiots!" Dallas said cluching him fists.

"Never punch my bestfriend" Ally said her voice craking.

She was scared of Dallas no doubt. but No one hurts her best friend.

"but I-NO! WE ARE NOT BREAKING UP!" Dallas's voice sounded angry.

"We we never together. and even if we were what would you do?" Ally asked like what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?

"THIS!" Dallas went to hit Ally but then Austin jumped up and pushed Ally out of the way.

Ally hadn't noticed he had regained consciousness until then.

Dallas ran away.

"Austin! are you okay.. you saved me!" Ally said in a happy , relived, yet totally frightend tone.

Austin's nose was bleeding but he didn't care.

"oh, right, come on Austin lets get you back to my house" Ally put Austins arm around her and and she put her arm around his back and was helping him back to her house.

Ally was trying to soak up some of the blood but Austin wouldn't let her it was hurting him.

"Ow .. Ally!" Austin groand in a pain cluching his teeth and breathing in at the pain.

"Oh, Austin. I'm sorry but I've got to clean you up a little I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you but you need to hold still" Ally said.

"It's ow okay just ow hurts" Austin said as Ally was still trying to soak up more blood.

"Austin Monica Moon Hold still!" She yelled at him. "and stop bleeding." She said.

"I can't control that!" He said.

Ally finally finished and got out the first ad kit and went to bandage his nose.

"now, Austin, you need to hold really, really, still while I do this" Ally said about to put the bandeg on his nose.

"okay I'll try" Austin said in a scared (not trying to sound to obvious kinda scared) and innocent voice.

Ally carefully bandaged his nose.

When she was finished there eyes met they gazed into each others eyes he leand in for a kiss when suddenly the door flew open and Dez and Trish came rushing through.

"DAHH!" Austin and Ally both yelled in unison.

"Omigosh are you and Austin ok? we heard from dallas that he punched Austin and the face. Austin are you okay?" Trish said rambled.

"We're fine. Trish ever things okay. I just finished cleaning up his nose. poor Austin didn't see it coming...granted neither did I but I'm not the one who got hit" Ally said huging Austin.

"Oh good, well I'm going to post a twit and say he got punched and he's okay?" Trish said digging through her purse.

"No!" Austin and Ally said in unison again.

"We need to stop doing that" Austin rolled his eyes at ally's coment

"Trish know one can know what happend." Austin said in a seriously.

"Fine" Trish said in disapointment.

"I'm sorry, Trish, but you know I don't want people to know what happend to me." Austin said.

"yeah, Trish, we don't want a mob of interviewers asking him why or how it happend." Ally said to Trish.

"Yeah im how did it happen?" Dez asked curiously.

"(sigh) I don't even want you guys to know why he got punched" Ally said.

"but-" Ally stoped looking at Austin and turned around and glared at Dez.

"Never mind" Dez said in a omigosh-i'm-scared tone.

Ally had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Austin was shaking her awake.

"Ally, Ally wakey wakey" Austin whisperd.

Ally woke up and saw austin leaning over her

"D'Ah." She screamed. she rolled off the bed and Austin looked down at her.

She jumped up.

"I'm okay! Austin what do you want?" Ally asked "it's 5am."

"I was wondering when I could take off this bandage?" Austin asked with a smile

"I will take it off later now let me sleep" Ally said crawling back onto the sofa and swatting at him.

"sorry for waking you" Austin said .

"It's okay" Ally sat up and took a sip of water. Austin sat down on the sofa catacorner. sorta laying down. Ally leand back with her head on his shoulder.

**9:30 am**

Austin got up and looked at Ally.

"Ally wake up, it's 9:30...make that 9:3..1" Austin said laughing.

Ally groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! what was that for" Austin said laughing.

"That was for waking me up at 5:00" Ally said laughing as well.

Ally's POV

_"omigosh he's sooooo cute well don't just stand there kiss him no wait should I _

_omigosh what do I do he'd probably think I was crazy and a freak if I just sat here like this. SAY SOMETHING!" _I thought to myself.

No ones POV

"um, come with me. I'll take that bandage off your nose" Ally tiredly said.

Austin smiled did a little giggle and jumped up and ran into the bathroom with Ally.

"okay, so how does this work?" Austin asked.

"okay this might hurt so brace yourself"Ally said to Austin reaching for the bandage

"What do you mean it migh-" She grabed and riped the bandeg off his nose "AHH owch Ally that really hurt" Austin said slightly angry.

"oh, sorry" Ally said.

"it's okay, Ally..come on lets go down stairs" Austin said.

Austin and Ally went down stairs.

"Morning, Ally. Morning, Austin" Ally's mother said to them.

"Morning" Austin and ally said in unison.

"Ally can you go to the store for me and buy me some bread, cookie dough, Cake mix, and sugar" Mrs. dawson asked her daughter.

"Sure mom" Ally took the money and Austin and Ally went to the store.

Chapter 7

Austin and Ally had just finished shoping and were on there way home.

Ally accidently droped her purse trying to ajust her coat they hadn't noticed they had stoped under the misletoe.

Austin looked up and saw it.

"yeah we-ever notice we keep stoping under misletoe?" Austin said.

"whu-oh " Ally stood there and before she could say anything she felt Austin's lips on hers.

Ally stood there in shock then she closed her eyes and had stood there for at least 10 seconds.

Austin pulled away.

"sorry" Austin said smiling and blushing.

Ally grabed Austin and pulled him in kissed him.

Ally pulled away and when she noticed what she did she ran away in embaressment it embaressed her so much she was in tears.

"No, Ally wait" Austin said grabing the grocery bags and ran after her grabed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Ally why are you running from me?" Austin asked.

"Because, I literaly just embaressed myself that's why" Ally answerd.

"well, Ally it's okay. To tell you the truth I have always liked you" Austin confessed. **(A/N Talk about 'My confession' to the R5ers reading this. they should get it ;). )**

"Really? I've liked you too" Ally confessed to Austin.

"Ally do you want to ya know go out sometime?" Austin asked nervously.

Ally smiled and nodded. "YES!" Ally said giving him a hug.

"But we need to keep it a secret" Ally said.

"why?" Austin asked.

"Because we don't want any one to know like, interviewers, fans. and even Dez and Trish can't know and if you tell them I will hurt you" Ally warned.

Austin leaned back with his eyes widend

"okay okay calm down"

"good" Austin and Ally held hands and walked home.

"Oh, Ally thank you" Ally's mother said to her.

"no problamo. Austin and I are going to go up stairs to my room and work on a new song" Ally told her mother grabing Austins wrist and pulling him up the stairs.

"okay" her mother said to her.

It was christmas eve and Austin and Ally's relationship was the hardest secret they ever had to keep.

They had to keep from complementing like saying stuff boyfriends and girlsfriends say to each other until they lose them selves in the prosses.

Ally tried to keep her frusration a secret.

She was getting frustrated because all these girls were all over him.

"Girls, girls, please give me a little time to relax" Austin said in a charming voice that Ally loved.

"Okay, Austin, we'll do that for you 'cause we love you" one of the fans said.

"Thank you" Austin said in that same charming voice. The girls left squealing.

"Hey, Ally whats new?" Austin said putting his arm around her

"Why don't you ask your Girls" Ally said annoyid pulling away from Austin.

"huh?" Austin said rasing an eyebrow.

"you should know what I mean" Ally said in anger.

"Actually, I don't know..what are you talking about?" Austin said woundering what the heck she was talking about.

"Those girls are all over you and you don't even care that you have a girlfriend. Some boyfriend you are" Ally said.

"oh, ally, I'm sorry I'm trying to seem as normal as possable. you know I love you and only you. come here give me a huge they always make you feel better" Austin said opening his arms for a hug.

"okay" Ally said.

"Austin, I'm so sorry I should have trusted you I'm so sorry " Ally said.

"it's okay" Austin huging her.

"I just don't want to lose you" Ally said starting to cry softly into Austin's chest.

"I understand" They just sat there and she eventually stoped crying.

"Austin, I'm really sorry it's just I love you" Ally said quietly.

"it's okay, Ally. I know. I love you too," Austin said to her and smiled.

At that time Trish walked in.

"Hey guys-whoa what did i just walk into?" Trish asked.

"Uh ummmm-"Ally and Austin said in Unison jumping up from the seat.

"Ally?" Tirsh asked like what-are-you-hiding-from-me?

"Austin, I have to tell her" Ally said.

"I understand, Ally, go ahead" Austin said.

"Trish, Austin" Ally breathed in before saying it "was comforting me" Trish just stared at her before turning around and walking away.

"No, Trish, wait" Ally said going after her. Austin followed behind her.

"is that the truth?" Trish said in a serious tone.

"yes" Trish interupted her.

"ok what ever you say" Trish said.

"exacally" Austin said.

Ally and Trish just turned and looked at him.

"Right. sorry" Austin said.

Ally just rolled her eyes.

"anyway , I'm very sorry it's just I-"

Trish just turned around and walked away.

Ally's eyes filled with tears she turned around and ran up the stairs.

"Ally?" Austin said wondering what just happend.

Austin ran up the stairs after her into the practice room.

"Ally? you okay?" Austin said quitly and sweetly.

"I've never lied to her before, Austin, I probably just lost my best friend in the whole world" Ally sitting there on the sofa with her knees to her chest crying.

Austin sat down beside her "Ally your not acting like yourself is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked confussed.

"you cry all the time well not all the time but alot" He said.

"oh sorry" Ally said turning her head to the Tv cuting it on.

"but I'm ally i'm really wor-" Ally cut him off.

"Austin just drop it" Ally said in a mean tone glaring at him.

Austin put his hands up in surrender.

"okay, okay, calm down" Austin said.

**Chapter 9**

Austin was growing very worried about Ally but he refused to ask her what was wrong 'cause she just kept lashing out at him but that was just it she never lashed out at him.

he was super worried.

Austin pulled out his phone and called someone very close to her

"Hey Trish"

_"who is this?"_

"really Trish 'who is this'? it's Austin"

_"Austin who?"_

"AUSTIN WHO? moon duh"

_"..No..sorry. don't know a Austin Moonduh" _

"Trish!"

_"I know I'm just messing with you. whats up?"_

"I'm really worried about Ally she keeps crying and yelling at me it's odd"

Trish was silent

"Hello? Trish, you there? hello?"

_"um Austin?"_

"yes?"

_"um never mind I'll talk to her and no I won't be so obvious."_

about an hour later Trish showed up at the Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally whats up?" Trish asked.

Ally turned her head to look at her with a smile.

"Hey Trish, not much just Austin really getting on my nerves" Ally said in a frustrade tone .

"Hey, what did I do?"Austin said jumping out from behind the tubas .

"D'AH" Ally screamed "AUSTIN!" Ally groaned picking up a notebook and throwing it at him.

"Hey! what was that for but hey you missed me"

Ally glared at him.

"uh oh don't hurt me" Austin said running Ally chased after him.

"oh your gonna hurt"

"OMIGOSH! DEZ HELP!"Austin called to his bestfriend as he ran around the store trying to get away from Ally.

"Ally calm down" Trish said jumping in front of Ally putting her hands on her shoulders.

Ally took a deep breath "okay, Trish I need to talk to you" Ally said putting her arm on her friend's shoulder and leading her into the bathroom.

Trish and Ally came out and Trish's face was blank.

"And thats why I've been acting so weird"


	4. 4: Confessions & Big Questions!

"Why are you acting weird" Austin asked in hopes for an answer.

"Nothing, Austin" Ally said rolling her eyes walking away from him.

Austin looked at Trish waiting for her to answer.

"No. I'm not telling you I'll wait for her to tell you" Trish said as she turned to Ally

"Ally your never mean to Austin and it's making him worried and sad that you don't like him any more"

"Trish he's my boyfriend why would be mad at him I love him" Ally said with a smile.

Trish's mouth was droped

"what?" Trish said.

"uhhh ummmm" Ally bit her lower lip nervously

"Ally and I have been dating for about 3 weeks now" Austin finished Ally's sentence for her.

"Ally, I love you. I'm sorry I've been annoying you so much" Austin said giving Ally a hug.

"Austin, I'm sorry I love you too." Ally said to him "I'm sorry I've been so on edge lately it's just I'm-"Austin smiled cause he was about to get the answer.

"never mind" Austin sighed in disapointment

"Ally please just tell me"

"I can't it's just i'm not ready"

"but-"

"dude" Trish said in warning tone to Austin

"Exacally Austin just wait" Ally said.

"look Austin if you really wanna know I'll text you" Ally said.

"Fine"

Austin's POV

3 hours later

_buzzzzzz_

"huh?" I said pulling my phone out of my pocket

new text Ally D

_"Hey Austin"_

_"Hey Ally whats up"_

_"nothing much"_

_"hey Ally do you wanna go to my cousins wedding tonight she said i can bring a friend and i know you will behaive better the Dez"_

_"Lol! okay sure"_

_"cool the wedding's at 8:30pm so i'll pick you up at 7:00"_

_"it's a date" I smiled at the thought of that word_

_"awesome c ya there oh and als u said you'd tell me what you told T"_

_"oh right well Austin"_

_"yeah"_

_"i'm pregnant"_

_"hello? Austin you there?" _Ally texted again

_"you're what? O.O"_

_"you read me Lol"_

_"txt me whn ur on the way k g2g get ready cuz it's 6"_

_"really? wow well txt you l8r"_

_"k. no txting while driving"_

_"I know als"_

No one's POV

Ally smiled jumped up off her bed and called Trish

"hello?"

"Hey, Trish it's me"

"Hey Ally"

"Hey, Trish, I need your help A.S.A.P"

"got it be there as fast as I can "

Ally hung up

15 mins later

"Ally, I'm here whats the emergency"

"ok, well I told Austin and he invited me to his cousins wedding and I don't know what to wear"

"Ally calm down. here..." Trish pulled out a new dress that she bought for Ally on her way over.

"I saw this in a store yesterday and I wanted to buy it for you in case you ever went on a date with Austin" Trish said.

"Omigosh! Trish! thank you! I love it. it's beautiful."

"Glad you like it, now go try it on so I can see what you look like."

Ally laughed and ran into the bathroom and changed into the dress.

it was a gorgous white dress that went middle above her knees and had a black trim

"What do you think ?" Ally asked witha smile

"Omigosh it's beautiful...looks a little loose make that a lot a loose" Trish laughed.

"Thats cause it's not zipped. duh" Ally laughed.

_buzzzzz_

"Ally phone"

"Okay thanks" Ally picked up her phone.

It was a text from Austin.

"_Ally I'm about to leave my house b there soon"_

_"kk c u soon" _Ally texted back with a smile and a happy sigh.

"I wonder who that was hmmmm" Trish asked sarcasticly.

Ally just looked at her with a you-amuse-me look.

Ally did her hair and her make-up.

put on some high heels.

_ding dong_

"AH! that must be Austin how do I look?"

"Ally, calm down you look beautiful just like a princess. and remember it's Austin he loves you no matter what you look like" Ally smiled at Trish's sentence.

"it's just Austin" Ally kept whispering to herself feeling nausous.

"oh no I feel sick" Ally ran into the bathroom.

when she came out she saw Austin standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Ally. you okay?" Austin asked concerningly.

"yeah I'm fine sorry"

"okay" when they got in the car Austin looked at Ally "By the way you look beautiful"

"Thanks"

"And have you told your dad yet?"

"No. I havn't. I'm scared of what he might do to you and me. I would be grounded for life and he would kill you" Ally said in a serious but joking way.

They made it to the church and Austin being the gentlemen that he is opend the door for Ally.

"Ready?" Austin asked Ally .

"you bet" Ally answerd with a smile.

They walked into the church.

Austin and Ally linked arms.

Ally smiled as she walked in with austin but she was freaking out she knew no one in here.

"Austin, who are all these people?" Ally asked through her teeth as she smiled.

"Here. I'll introduce you"

Austin said to her leading her over to a group of people.

"Hey, Aunt Lizzie, this is my girlfriend Ally Dawson. her dad owns the Sonic Boom in the mall" Austin said to his cousin who he called his aunt. **(A/N I do that so..)**

"Why hello my name is Elizibeth Taylor. well-I will be very soon but you can call me Lizzie" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Well nice to meet you" Ally responed with a smile

"I'm going to introduce her to the rest of the family. well at least the ones that are here" Austin said to the bride.

Austin introduced her to some of his family.

"come on ally i'll take you to meet my cousins"

they walked over to a group of 4 teen age boys looking to be the age of 15-20.

"Ricky, Evan, Richard,and Riley. this is ally" **(A/N if you've heard of R5 you'll know who i'm talking but I changed their names :) about Austin takes place of Ross)**

"Why hello" Richard said in a flirting tone.

"umm hi? nice to meet you" Ally said.

"nice indeed so you gotta boyfriend" Richard asked.

Austin eyes got wide.

"um yeah I do and he's.." Ally put her arm around Austin "..right here"

"yeah Richard. she's my girlfriend" Austin said with a smile.

"well we gotta go" Austin said leading Ally away.

they sat down.

"sorry 'bout that I didn't think that they would-"Austin got cut-off

"think I was pretty" Ally finished.

"No, Ally, your beautiful I was going to say I didn'think they'd do that" Austin said to her.

"Hey, Austin. I'll be right back." Ally got up took one step then turned to Austin "um were's the bathroom?"

"um..go down the hall from the entraence it's right there on the left" Austin told her.

"okay. Thanks" Ally said running to find the bathroom.

"Austin? where's Ally?" Ricky asked.

"um she's in the bathroom, why?" Austin answerd like why-do-you-care.

"because, I don't want my bro to be dateless"

"yeah, thats the reason. let me tell you this she's my girlfriend in fact you creep her out"

"how do you know"

"'Cause she's my girlfriend I can tell when someone creeps her out and when somethings troubling her and plus she's-never mind" Austin explained.

"okay well bye" Richard said.

When Ally walked out of the bathroom then she was cornerd bye Richard, Ricky, Evan, and Riley.

"uh umm what do you want?" Ally said.

"We want you to break up with Austin and date us." Evan said.

"NO! I love Austin. I'm not going to now leave me alone or I'll call Austin right now" Ally said to them.

"you can forget that" Riley said.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed.

meanwhile back at Austin

"hey son wheres Ally?" Austin's mom asked.

"She's in the bathroom but...she should have been back by now the wedding starts in 20 minutes. I'd better go find her" Austin said worringly getting up and running down the hall.

He saw Ally with the boys cornering her. He saw that she looked frightend.

"Guys leave her alone your gonna make her panic" Austin said grabbing Ally's arm and pulling her to him.

"Austin, let's just go before they grab me and I become the last chocolate bar in the store" Ally said hurrying down the hall.

_**Chapter 11**_

9 monthes later Ally had finally told her dad that she was preganant.

Austin had a big suprise for Ally.

_buzzzzz buzzzzz_

_"Hey, Ally meet me at the mall pond I have something to ask you"_

_"ok b there in 5"_

_"k c u _"

5 minutes later Ally made it to the pond

and saw Austin standing by the water

"Hey, Austin, you wanted to ask me something" Ally said.

"oh um yeah hi um Ally "

"yes?" Ally asked.

Austin got down on one knee.

"will you marry me?" Ally's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Yes! I will" Ally said in excitment.

Ally kissed Austin .


	5. Chapter 5: Special deliverys & cuties!

About a week later Ally was asleep on the sofa in the practice room and Austin was picking at the guitar strings when suddenly Ally sat up...

"D'AHH"

making Austin jump.

"Ally whats wrong" at that time Trish walked in.

"Austin! She's about to have her baby you wackadoodle." Trish yelled to Austin.

"oh right well what do we do?" Austin asked freaking out

"you take her to the hospitle duh"

"Right"

Austin took Ally to the hospitle.

about 2 hours later the nurse came out into the lobby and found Austin sitting in a chair

nervously shaking his leg. Trish and Dez were trying to calm Austin.

A nurse walked by.

"Excuse me!" Austin said "I was wondering how Ally Dawson is doing. She's pregnant and is in labor." He said.

"Ohh...I'm sorry..She passed away" Austin's eye's got wide.

He fainted.

"Austin, buddy get up!" Dez said. Austin stood up.

"She's dead?!"

"Oh! Ally _Dawson_! Yeah she's fine" Austin put his hand over his heart.

"Are you her friend?"

"She's my fieance" He said.

"Well, you can go see her now. room 314" She said.

Austin hurried in the room and saw Ally sitting on the hospitle bed hold their little boy

"hey Austin" Ally said sweetly and quitly.

"Hey Ally" Austin said to her.

"well come here and look at your little son"

"aww what should we name him?" Austin asked when he walked over to her.

"how about...Toby?"

"I love it, Toby it is" Austin said with a smile.

**So you pretty much get the picture they fell in love got married and had a baby...yeah..they kinda had 5 ;)**

**i'll have you know they are staying together forever =D please review**

**oh and Trish and Dez got married to but that was 3 years into the future 3 hope you like it thanks I worked really hard on it =D.**


End file.
